Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to optical communication systems. More particularly, some example embodiments relate to an optical cell that may be used in some optical communication systems.
Related Technology
Some optical communication system may rely on splitting a light beam into multiple components. For example, optical communication systems that employ the use of delay line interferometers (DLIs) and interleavers may split light beams into multiple components. In some circumstances, wavelength uniformity between the multiple components of the light beam, and in particular, uniformity of the central wavelengths of the multiple components, may allow for better polarization mode dispersion performance and chromatic dispersion performance in these optical communication systems.
One method to achieve central wavelength uniformity in multiple components of a light beam may be to select materials with certain qualities to split the light beam and manipulate the multiple components of the light beam. Obtaining material with the desired qualities may be difficult in some circumstances and the screening process to identify the material with the desired qualities may be time consuming.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.